Stay This Way Forever
by Marsherlin
Summary: Harry dismisses his room mate's good intentions through warnings of being careful due to bad stuff happening around town until one day, he becomes one of The Cold Ones.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of The End

**Summary**

**Title:** Stay This Way Forever

**Summary:** Harry dismisses his roommate's good intentions through warnings of being careful due to bad stuff happening around town until one day, he becomes one of The Cold Ones.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Characters (in order of importance):** Harry Judd, Danny Jones, Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter, and some others.

**Author:** Marsha

**Author's Notes:** Inspired by Stephenie Meyer's novels, Twilight and New Moon. If you haven't read those two books, I suggest you read them before this, for it will spoil the books (in the sense of how the vampires are portrayed). Should you choose to read this before the books anyway, I don't want any complains. :]** [EDIT]** I've decided to take a new turn on my vampires, they aren't going to be based fully on Twilight anymore. Sparkling vampires just seem sissy, and worse now that I keep picturing Ugly Pattinson every time I think of Edward. Depressing. I need the handsome Edward that was once in my head, back. **[/EDIT]**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the story line.

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

This is where I tell my story. My life. The drama. The romance. The pain. The cruelty. The way that I am. The creature. No, the monster, that I am.

Every story has a beginning and this is where it all starts. My story. The cruelty that is my life.

My name is Harry Judd. I am 21 years old, so to speak, and that, I will be, until the end of time. Sounds unreal and solemn? Yet every word of it is true. Still wondering what I am? Here is where I will give you the clues.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pub

**Chapter 1: The Pub**

"Hey man, where are you heading?" Danny looked up from Guitar World, the popular guitar magazine he annually subscribes to, while laid out on the sofa in the living room, looking very comfortable. "Didn't you just come back?"

Indeed, I had just gotten home not long ago, in the evening, from a rather bad day at work and didn't feel like talking to anyone. I worked at the local fishery, just to earn a bit of keeps while still in university. I liked having a bit of spare cash to spend, seeing as I decided to be independent and not bother my parents even though they were considered to be upper class folk. I was almost a grown adult; I could definitely take care of myself.

"Out." I gave a very short reply, annoyed that my roommate had to question practically everything I did, like he was my mother or something.

"Be careful, man. I heard on the news that there's this crazy bloodsucker out there that prowls around at night. I don't want you becoming one of them."

I rolled my eyes. _Trust him to believe those stupid stories on the news._ "Yeah, whatever."

He narrowed his eyes, scrutinising me, making sure I was taking his word for it. "I'm serious, man. Be careful."

"I will." I replied as I headed out the door, grabbing my coat. He didn't look too convinced.

"Look, tell you what. I'll be back before the sun is up, okay, just so you'll know that I wasn't taken by "one of them"." I quoted the last three words in the air with my hands.

He glared at me, knowing that I was making fun of him. I ignored him and continued to walk down the street, wrapping my arms around myself. It was a little chilly these past few nights. I decided to go down to the pub for a drink or two, not just to warm up but to let the day end a bit better as well.

* * *

I stepped into the pub and hung my coat on the rack just inside the entrance. I looked around, it was rather empty, just the way I wanted it to be. I walked to the bar counter and took a seat.

"Hey there, what can I get for you?" The bartender walked over.

"Whatever you've got on tap." I gestured to the taps and pulled a few bills out of my pocket, ready to slide it to him.

He placed the mug in front of me but didn't take the bills. "Don't worry about it. It's on that lady over there."

I looked over to the direction he was pointing at, wondering what kind of girl would be buying me a drink on such a quiet night. Most would say I was rather charming with the girls usually, but tonight, I would much rather be alone. I squinted and eventually spotted her at the corner of the pub, but she was in the shadows and I couldn't see her face quite as clearly. I raised my mug, gave a grim smile and a small nod in her direction as a gesture of thanks. In return, she raised her right hand slightly as a form of an acknowledgement of my thanks.

I then turned back to face the counter and slowing drank the beer, trying to put the disastrous day behind me. Customers and bosses could be so demanding sometimes. I shook my head, trying to clear it of any unpleasant thoughts. I had lessons to go to the next morning so I could not stay as long as I would have liked to.

A little over an hour and three mugs later, I decided it was time to leave if I wanted to get to classes on time. I left a couple of bills on the counter to pay for the extra drinks as well as to tip the bartender, and made my way to the rack to take my coat. I turned to look for the girl to thank again but she was no longer there. I shrugged as I put on my coat and walked out into the now slightly chilled air, making my way back to the apartment.

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed the moment I got into my room. I welcomed the smell my room had, the kind of smell that invited sleep. The room smelt like me, basically. It had my smell, not in a disgusting way. It smelt clean, and induced sleep.

"Hey man, you're back!" Danny stood just outside the door of my room, blatantly too happy to see me.

"Just like I said I would be." I rolled over my side, facing the wall, away from him.

"There was another attack tonight. It was on the news again. The same bloodsucker from the other attacks they showed before." His tone changed. "I was just worried about you, man."

"Yeah, sure, thanks." I mumbled as I gradually fell asleep and heard him sigh while walking back to his room down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy

**Chapter 2: The Boy**

"...and now, we move on to Art Nouveau."

_Oh shit, she's going to ask him to answer the question._ I looked over to Harry Judd's sleeping frame. I quickly scribbled the answer on a small piece of paper, and just as Ms. Ray turned to write something on the whiteboard, I nudged him and shoved the paper into his open hand. He looked over groggily and I mouthed for him to read the paper.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Judd. Would you care to tell us what Art Nouveau is?"

"Oh, yeah... Sure. Uh..." He looked at the paper. "Art Nouveau, French for new art, is an international movement and style of art that became popular just before the 20th century."

"Good. Please try and stay awake the next time." The bell rang. "Alright, class. We'll carry on from here next week. Remember to read up on the first five chapters before coming to class. Thank you."

As I walked towards my locker, Harry caught up with me. "Hey, thanks for that."

"No problem." I opened my locker, threw in the books I didn't need and took out a few for the next class. He did the same, as his locker was just a couple away from mine. I closed my locker and looked at him. "You aren't always this tired. Is everything okay?"

He closed his too and walked back to me. "Oh, yeah... Everything's fine. Just had a couple of drinks last night and got back later than I thought."

"Ah... okay. Well, see you around." I walked towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait!"

"Yeah?" I slowed down to let him catch up to me.

"Rory, right?"

"Uh huh?"

He stalled for a moment and scratched his head before asking. "Um, since you're really good at this class and I'm the complete opposite... Do you think you could help me with it?"

"Whoa, what makes you so sure I'm good at this class?"

"Oh, I don't know... How about the fact that you gave me the answer when we weren't even taught that yet?"

"I could've just read it beforehand..."

"Which makes _you_, the _only_ person in class, who knows _anything_ about it!"

"Ha. Clever."

"So will you help me?"

"Fine, we'll figure something out."

"Awesome, so I'll see you after school then?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Later, beauty." He smiled and went over to his friends.

* * *

"So... who was that?" My best friend set down her tray and sat beside me.

"Oh, nobody... Just someone from Art History."

"Really..." She raised her eyebrow at me as she took a bite of her apple.

"Really!" I bit into my sandwich. "He was just asking me to tutor him."

"HELLO? How is this nothing? He is HOT! You did say yes, didn't you? Please tell me you did. You couldn't possibly-"

"Yes, yes. I did. Even if I hadn't, I'd have said yes just to shut you up." I jokingly nudged her.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt for you to admire hot guys every once in a while, you know. Especially when they are the ones knocking right on your door!"

"Right, never give up an opportunity to grab the nearest available guy, eh?"

"Exactly! ...wait, are you mocking me!" She looked at me outrageously.

I gasped. "Are you accusing me? I would never!"

She eyed me. "You know I love you." I smiled sweetly.

She wasn't too convinced I was just going to tutor Harry Judd in Art History, so I invited her to come along; she would never rest if I'd ever left her out of my love life, or lack thereof. She immediately declined, citing something about not wanting to be a light bulb. _Ha! Like anything is going to happen._

* * *

"And that concludes the first two chapters. Pretty easy, isn't it?" I flipped to the next chapter.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not all that bad. Guess I'm not stupid after all."

"Stupid? Now where'd you get that conclusion from?" I laughed. "Anyway, do you want to start the next chapter or take a break?"

"Break!" He grinned. "We've got plenty of time for the other three chapters. There's this really awesome sandwich bar round the corner, maybe we could grab a bite?"

"Hmm…" I glanced at my mobile, it was almost 6pm. "Sure, why not? I'm hungry."

He smiled and stood up before giving me his hand to help me up.


End file.
